Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Approved Charart
This is all the charart for approval for Project:Imagine. The charart must be set for 24 hours, and approved by both Silver and Millie before it is moved here. Note:'' Archive at 40 charart on page.'' Frostwing (W) -.- I can't stand her -.- 18:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I think it's gorgeous. Define shading a tad. 23:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I honestly DESPISE not agreeing with people but I honestly think the shading looks fine... 12:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Whatever. CBA? 18:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 18:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Darkmask (W) Darkmask the once evil warrior! My first project piece with shading and highlights. I know its fail.... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:30, January 13, 2012 (UTC) No...Thumbing....DX Nice! Blur the paws. 19:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur the highlights all the markings, make the markings a tad lighter and fill in white bits. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 22:05, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 04:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) It will be declined by tomorrow if it is not worked on. 16:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot about him! I'll work on him! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I know you're having uploding issues. MILLIE, DO NOT DECLINE YET. 21:33, January 20, 2012(UTC) Okay, I trust you to get it done! ^^ Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 02:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded, lightened the color, and blurred as much as I could. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 15:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 18:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Graceglow (MCA) I am such a plain cat. 13:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You are such a gorgeous cat. And easy to dupliacte *coughmecough* Define shading. 19:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) So... beautiful... I need a new Warriors fursona 'coz this one puts mine to shame XD but but but, are you still working on this? Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 02:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I forgot my tabbiness. I can't do anything to fix the tail >.< 11:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG I lovey!! I think you still need to define th shading a tad No. It's dark enough XD 13:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Glow, why be so picky? CBA? 15:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved, Miss Picky. XD 18:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Mosswave (MC) Moswave, the ShadowClan medicine cat from Loners and Warriors ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! I fixed size :) I say, blur patches and darken nose pink a tad. Littlewillow 02:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Blured them for ya! :) ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Blur the patches some more. And make the paw a grey pink colour. And do something with your sig please. You must have the code in your preferences. 10:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hazel likes! But blur them more, like Leopard said. Otherwise Beautiful! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Blurred them, again! ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! {C}I think the nose doesn't need to be that bright hot pink... Maybe make it more lighter? Nose should be the same colour as the paw pads. Leopard, there's nothing incredibly wrong with Shadewhisker's sig- the time stamp's missing and there's no links. Remember, four tildes, Whisker. I can show you how to link up your sig, if you want. :) Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 02:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) It made the text go red. Hm. CBA? 15:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 18:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Skysong and kits (Q+k) Well my first queen! I know it is going to not be instantly approved... I can't find what is wrong with it... BUT I know there is something wrong with it! There are white bits, please fix them :) SplashKittyArtist Snowball Fight! Cats vs. Dogs! You don't need to fix them. 18:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC) 'SplashKittyArtist', which user are you? 'Coz you really need to link your sig because no one knows who you are... XD Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 05:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) It's Shadewhisker. CBA? 15:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I like 'SplashKittyArtist', she's my favortite YouTube anamation maker!, and I'll ask my mentor how to link it! SplashKittyArtist Snowball Fight! Cats vs. Dogs! Approved. 18:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm your mentor. LOL. Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 09:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Skykit (K) Again, could someone please size this down? ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 12:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Done~! Blur the highlights. Very pretty! She reminds me of stars at night =3 13:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You might want to blur the white dots things.... Reuploaded '♫Purplemoon♪ Chinese New Year! Year of the Dragons! 14:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! Gorgeous. CBA? 15:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You can't CBA it until it's been 24 hours since the last constructive comment I think. 16:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) True. But I think that Leopard CBA it because it's awesome, and I'll wait two-three days to approve it just in case anyone wants to add anything. Does that work for everyone? :) Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton]] 22:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it doesn't matter when the last comment was. I thought it was good enough for CBA. Hm. 18:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay. But I'll take that as a CBA, so this is approved. Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 22:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Julia (Lo) Julia, also a loner from Loner Road :D 17:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) The collar looks a bit crooked to the right... straighten it out a bit? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 02:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. It was the fur over the top of the collar, but I fixed it. 18:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Looking much better. Make the nose more purpley and darken it a bit. :) Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 07:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this, Leopard? Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 01:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded :D.... 17:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Make the bell/tag a bit bigger. ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 20:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) It's a tag. Reuploaded 16:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Leopard has aflawless record of chararts as usual. :D CBA? Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 06:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Approved :D 15:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Dustcloud (W) Best.Mentor.Ever! 18:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! Lighten the shading and blur the markings. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']][[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 06:49, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Loudeh, you might be on Millie's declining list if you don't work on it List...? I don't have a lis- Ahem, that's right... *shifty eyes* Still working on this? XD Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 04:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes I am. REUPLOADED, I couldn't blur the markings very much.... 12:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Millie.. I know you don't like people saying stuff about you declining stuff and you are one of the only ones that can and does decline stuff :D I think the front leg shading is too dark.... Don't be sorry! My declining sprees are notorious. ;) However, I'm not on one right now at all. I'm on an approving spree. :DLollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 02:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) We all love Approving Sprees! :D We do, Little, we do. Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 02:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved 15:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Venom ® Venom, the leader of the rogues in Abducted! What do you think? I know he isn't the best... me and pixlr are having a war... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 04:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Black cats are a battle, not a war, for all of us XD.Make the highlights and shading a lot lighter and blur them. Fill in the white bits, too. Also, darken the nose pink to a dark grey and make the claws and teeth on the collar yellowy-ish. Yep, I said too much again... o_0 Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 09:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Purple eyes? I thought they were an amber-red O.o. Bt still, lighten the shading a lot. AND DO NOT THUMB DXXX 10:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I kinda like the really dark shading but I fixed the teeth and claws... Did you see my picture of Red, leader of BloodClan after Scourge? Now he had a lot of blood on him.... but if you insist i'll lighten the shading... It'll look better with lighter shading, trust meh! :D Yes lighten the shading. And I don't like the purple eyes. 16:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Fixed shading and eyes. I had to redo it, sorry. 21:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hazel did the claws with blood too, you might want to add that on. Hey, I ain't taking over this. She can do it herself if she wants it. 21:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) So... is this being requested to decline, or what?Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 02:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted Leopard to fix the shading, not change it completly. I'll fix it all [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 16:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Done! His eyes are dark blue! Not red! I did the claws but kept the shading and the collar. Decline it if you want, but I worked hard through me and pixlr's.... disagreement. Millie I know how you are during your declining sprees. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Why would it be declined? And I had to redo it. I only added blood to the collar and changed the colour of the eyes, which can easily be sorted. CBA? 17:46, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not on a declining spree... I asked if it was going to be declined on request. o.o Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 01:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) In that case, no. It's not being declined on request [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) So CBA? 18:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 15:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Iron (Ro) Not too bad for an experiment of sorts. 19:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ooh! I like, Leopard! I call Xenon! You can do Pebblemist! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Do you like the blood splotches on his collar? I'll do the other guard too. I forgot his name. XDD 10:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Love them! His name was Burn [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. But please don't discuss this on this page, do it on talk page, please. Blur whenever the patches meet the blank. Again, this is really beautiful :) 13:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Splash, who cares? Reuploaded. Leopard, you have no time stamp. I can't tell whether to CBA this or not DX... can you please tell me when you last reuploaded? It would really help. :) Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 02:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I think it was the day/two days after. 08:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) It's ok. :) Templates are a problem because the time stamp disappears after a while. It's happened to me too... o.o Anyways, CBA! ^^ Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 22:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 15:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Barkclaw and Stormpelt (Ma) :D Awww, they're so cute <3...Lighten the yellow one's nose :D Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 01:35, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uploaded ':D that was fast Dull the shading. 16:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) You sure? I think it... um okay, I guess I'll do it. Oh, sorry, I meant highlights. Sorry! 17:52, January 20, 2012 (UTC) That makes much more sense.. On it :D '''Re-Uploaded ' ok, I know there is no time tag thing on my signature but it has been at least five days. Littlewillow 15:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright. CBA? 15:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Glow CBAed something for once! Approved. 15:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, that is the job of senior warriors, to CBA and whatnot when Silver and I aren't around. I'm glad you got into it Glow. ^^ Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Cotton]] 09:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Pebblemist (W) - CBA :D 11:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) EPIC! But she had blue eyes..... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The back of the head and ears should be highlighted not shaded ... I think. No, shaded. Light is hitting front of head. 21:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ok, I do my highlighting like the sun is right above the cat. Hm. Reuploaded. With blue eyes. 17:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Hazel is happy now! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) This is beautiful. CBA? Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 21:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading a bit on the back left leg. This is wonderful the way it is, and to show that... I am CBA'ing it. So, CBA? 21:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Two CBAs! I bet you're proud, Leopard. :D Anyway, approved.Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 09:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Addertail (D) First deputy! Soon I won't have anymore firsts :( Lower opacity on highlights. Andblur shading. 18:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I still haven't done a to-be XD Little, did you do this with layers? I just wanted to know... Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 22:33, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes I did.. Due to school projects I won't be able to work on this for now. You can do whatever you like to it. If you decline it I will put it back up when I have the time :) I will not decline this yet. Work on it as soon as you can please, but seeing as you've given fair warning, then I shan't decline it. 15:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks! :D Littlewillow 14:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) This is beautiful! I can't find any flaw, but until anyone says otherwise, CBA? (Not sure if I'm allowed to say CBA anymore, considering the fact I haven't been on lately) 23:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes but I have not re-uploaded it and Leopardclaw wanted me to do something with the shading The shading is fine, I'' think. But, you know, whatever :) 00:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I like it the way it is Silver's back omg WOOOOOO!!! Sorry... Anyway, yes, Silver you ''are still leader of this project so you can CBA and whatnot, and yes Little, the shading's fine now. So CBA? 19:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) SILVER'S BACK! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!:D Whoops, lost my sanity there.XD Approved.Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 09:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Lightsong (W) I really like the nose colour how it is... Since it seems to me that no one has anything to critique, CBA? 21:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 20:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Citruspaw (A) Me and my I-don't-know-how-to-size-this-properly disease. -.- ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 23:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Looks AWESOME! Fixed size Very pretty! If you look up top it tells you how to fix the size. =D 17:05, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur where the white meets the main pelt color. . 23:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Leafpool's is like that. I like how it looks. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 23:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I think it looks pretty! CBA? 14:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 21:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Wolfheart (W) Well... Improvements? Darken the nose please :) 00:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I made the nose more greyish :) CBA? 03:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 21:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ebony (Lo) His brother, Ivory coming soon. 21:09, February 2, 2012(UTC) You and your scars, eh, Leopard? XD CBA? 03:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Battle scars FTW! Approved. 21:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Eagle (Rogue) ~ Approved He will show up in the Weight Of the Stars series. 20:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Did someone forget to remove the waste between the front and back leg? 20:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Fail. Reuploaded. 17:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) CBA then? 20:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 20:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hailstar (L) ~ Approved I Didn't really like this char art ether. What ever... So his is Hailstar, leader of StormClan in A Broken Promise also the father of: Rabbitleap, Fallowfern, and Ambereyes. I like the speckles ALOT. I messed up on his pelt color along with his son, Amberye's pelt color in the begginging of the story. I'll fix it soon. Any Tweaks?(Thats my new saying XD) Featherfoot[[U 19:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) There's a/two white spot(s) that went over the lineart. Fix that please :) 03:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ''~REUPLOADED~ ''I fixed the two white spots, but if you could do a better job at fixing the line art... I give you permission to fix the tail. It's double the fun! (Quating Discord) anyways. Hailstar doesn't like Lilystar cuase she I think it's lovely now. CBA? 20:54, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 20:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Speckletail (KP) ~ Approved Speckletail from Small Talk. Comments? 04:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely stunning. I have no comments at all. 14:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Someone commented! Thanks, Leopard! 21:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) That's my job! I'm going for instant approve here - CBA? 20:40, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 20:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Snagclaw (W) ~ CBA Well, this is my first charart in a long time. This is Snagclaw from It All Begins. BTW, I used Leopardeh's charart turtorial. So... yeah.. 00:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, um, lighten the shading and dull the highlighting a bit. :S Better? 20:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Put some more shading on the back and lighten it on the head and ear. Other than that, gorgeoes. 20:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... can you help me with that, Claweh? I'm having trouble with lighting the ear and whatnot. 20:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Done. I hope it's ok. :) 18:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! 21:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :( I sort of liked silver's Snagclaw. It looked shiney XD CBA? 20:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Approved.